Sunshine ToT
by shimmycocopuffs
Summary: What do you do when people say you're crazy? That dreams are nothing but it. Sunshine Akari goes on an adventure to find herself , her pass and to proove to everybody she was right. But with this come loads of responsibility. //ToT fanfic//
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! My first fanfic hope you will enjoy it !. In half of my story , I got into some technical difficulty which caused the letters to be into Bold ,Itallic. I will try to fix the problem later on.

Thanks for reading (Yes I dont know if I could post this here but you have to forgive my no0biness)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My name was Akari Miwazaki formally known as Sunshine. I was a business women , powerful and successful , lucky for such a young age. I was only 23. I was most likely the fact that my parents were the founders of Namco , a popular car company.

Cliché, I know. I am so happy ! But I'm not. I should be, being born in such a rich family but something felt wrong , like I didn't belong. I had all of those weird dreams that led me to "Sunshine Island". (Funny , it had the same name of me ) I was really desperate , I checked everywhere on the internet and yet not one bit of information about the Island. At first I thought I was going crazy and my dreams were getting to me but one stormy day something came in the mail. I was a brochure , of Sunshine Island. I couldn't believe my luck but it could of most likely been a trick. Nobody knew that I was looking for that Island , so it must have been destiny…

"Are you crazy !" Paul says raising his hand in the air.

"Not entirely.. I think .. But I really need to go.!"

"What do you want me to tell you're parents? You wanted to grow some silly little crops and have some infected meat ? Look don't you dare go there!" he was going ballistic.

"PAUL ! They are not silly crops and that "meat" are cows, thank you very much !"

"Why do you want to go there Sunshine ?" He calmed down.

" I don't know. It's my dreams , there telling me to go there. And my past…"

"You're past! You don't have a past in a farm. You're parents are Rachelle and Carlisle Miwazaki. I'm sorry but you are absolutely crazy ! You piss me off !. You don't know how much I wanted to have parents like you. You are being a god damn bitch !"

He sits at chair looking at me with so much tension. I wanted to slap him dead . He lights up a cigerette just to piss me even more off , it was disgusting

"I am not crazy , Paul Shruvozeki ! It's not my fault you are gay-boy and think that you are better then us! You cant even get a date! Paul these memories only started to happen when I was 10 ! I was developed , knowing what right and wrong was. Why didn't they happen before when I was younger eh?"

He looked at me , straight in the eye , knowing he wouldn't win this fight . He sighed.

"I don't know but look ! What am I going to do?"

"Tell them I killed myself. I couldn't handle everything. And that I was actually crazy. Can you do that Paul? The only favor I've asked you for the 3 years we've been together? Can you"

"Oh , I can do that" He reply's with a sneaky grin. " It's really easy .. You are crazy"

"Don't push it Paul ! I really got to go now ! And don't forget I'm not writing back. I want to disappear."

" Fine.. I love you" He says with some tears in his eyes.

"I love you too. Remember Paul, I am not escape this , I'm trying to find my old past. Make sense?"

I close the door behind me.

"No it doesn't" I here him scream.

I didn't need clothes and I didn't need money either , so I left with nothing in my hands. I didn't want people to find me. I wanted to find me . I wanted to disappear.

Maybe the person I'll miss the most is Paul. He may be a pain in the capital Ass but he is like a brother to me. In the end , we always loved to each other.

*******

I was in the airplane when it came to me. Was I really crazy? Was my past nothing more then phony dreams? I did see some "special people" but they only said I had a big imagination. I had my head in the clouds , nothing more.

I always tried to defend myself but nobody would believed me. I was alone. In darkness. Kids would never play with me , my mother would be ashamed when I was telling my stories and my father just ignored me.

"Coffee?" I hear a peppy voice say.

"No thanks" I wanted her too leave me alone. I had to think for my future , my "past".

"Water?"

"No thanks?"

"Juice?"

"No"

"Want some more pillows?"

"No.. I'm okay" I reply getting irritated like hell. I'm a happy person but I really had to think.

"Food?"

"Dammit lady I said no !" I say getting up from my seat.

"Well this behavior is not first class! Would you like to go the coach?" She says sarcastically.

"Fine bring me too first class ! I would be allot more peaceful without -Miss-Want-something?- bugging my every move" I say screaming.

She seemed surprised of my reaction.

"Well come with me right this minute_!"._

She brought me to coach between some middle class people. They looked nice. I was wrong. The child kept bugging me and the father looked like if he was on drugs. He actually fell asleep on my shoulder and drooling**_ Stupid American people , no respect at all._**

_**********************_

_**There it was a beautiful big boat right of the coast of out-a-nowhere. I just couldn't believe it , I must be really crazy. Although I didn't take a 12 hour trip and a stained drool shirt for nothing. I get on , my heart betting faster and faster.**_

_**I don't know why but I had to escape. From people, the cars , sky scrapers even the money. I just couldn't bear it anymore. People could call me psycho , in fact Paul did. Well by now , Paul must doing some sort of soap opera , crying and screaming on how I killed myself. Oh Paul. **_

_**I look in front , all blue , nothing can stop me now. The crisp salty wind whips my short hair back , feels good. I can feel my struggles and my accomplishments. Maybe I will fall in love or I'll grow old alone. I was ready to grow some crops , pet animals , my looses and wins. I was ready for a heck of a Harvest Moon ! **_

_**[Insertcheesyjapanesethemesong]**_

"_**Hello!" I hear a husky voice say. I turn around slowly and there standing was a old man with a white hat.**_

"_**Hi! You must be the captain of this boat !" I reply with a surprisingly peppy tone. **_

" _**Well yes, I am" seeming proud of himself.**_

_**I go close to him, ready for some questioning . **_

" _**So you must be the other victim of Sunshine Island" he says with big smile.**_

" _**Vi.. Victim? Pardon?" I say confused. What could he mean by victim?**_

" _**Hoohoo ! The Sunshine Island is deserted, well almost." He saw my horror in my face and quickly changed subject..**_

" _**Umm, well , yes .. What's you're name dear?" I was stunned by such a simple question. What was my name? Of course I knew , it was Akari Miwazaki but I didn't want them to find out. I didn't dye my hair brown and cut it short for nothing. **_

" _**Dear? What's you're name" **_

" _**A.. Sunshine !" I say. My nickname was the closest thing I had for a name.**_

" _**Sunshine ? Like the name of the Island? You sure ? You don't seem too convinced." **_

" _**Yes I am sure ! Of course."**_

" _**Different name but I guess Tokyo people have weird names." **_

_**A light conversation about my name and it got already awkward. Would I fit in? I hope so .**_

" _**When's you're birthday?" he says, trying to break the dreadful silence.**_

" _**Winter" Panic caught again . I didn't want to tell the slightest of information about my other life.**_

"_**Winter?" He says , thinking I was "out there" not knowing my own birthday.**_

" _**Sorry.. Spring 5ft. I'm just so overwhelmed by the ocean"**_

" _**Yeah she's a beauty isn't it ? So you are born in spring . I would most likely guess Summer because of you're name. I guess life is full of surprises isn't it?" He said taking a puff of his pipe. **_

"_**Yeah.."**_

" _**So what do you like ?" **_

" _**Like?" What did he meant? I can't read brains you know.**_

" _**You know like between veggies , animal products and fish?" He says raising an eyebrow.**_

" _**Ohm ! Okay , well most certainly crops. When I was a kid my Mom always had a little garden. She used to take some of those fresh vegetables and put them in salads. They were the best ! Don't get me wrong the fish is good , my father was a fisherman. He used to bring some fresh fish and cook it on the beach. Also animal products are good too ! My grandma used to have some cows and chickens so we would use some of those to cook some bread." I reply , daydreaming of the good old days. I think it was or were those memories dreams. No time for retaking my words.**_

" _**Hmm , you sound like a true farm girl at heart. Tokyo people aren't as bad as I thought" He says with smile.**_

" _**Thanks , I guess my past is my inspiration to run a farm" I say blushing. It was true , I knew it was true , I hope it's true. But those feelings were too real.**_

" _**Daydreaming Sunshine?" **_

_**I move my eyes to him but the clouds were so beautiful. Mom was right , I always have my head in the clouds. In the my dreams.**_

" _**Captain ! We are approaching soon enough !" I hear some screaming over my head.**_

" _**Aye-aye !" He replies with a stronger voice then I thought.**_

"_**Turn around" He whispered pointing somewhere.**_

_**I turn around with excitement and there it was , big and beautiful. Sunshine Island. Funny I feel right at home.**_

" _**We will arrive in 20 minutes" **_

_**Exactly when he said it lighting struck . Violent rain started too poor and the wind picked up.**_

"_**Put yourself on the ground !" The captain screams. **_

_**It was too late , something struck my head and went all black. The only thing I remember was the captain say "You're name doesn't help with the weather either !" **_


	2. Chapter 2

Black , its the only colour I see. These nightmares bug me with no extent. I can run, I can hide but the shadows always get my feet., drag me down into the emptiness till I cant breath. Drowning in sorrow. I wait but the illusions don't appear , I'm just alone.

A very light shimmer apear.I takes about 2 minutes and it becomes and beautiful lady with some multicolor around her. Her long blue hair went to her knees. Her pale white skin looks tired and dead . She finally says something I cant comprehend. I go closer wanting to listen what this mysterious women says.

"Pl .. Please .. H ..Help" she says half whispering. I'm lucky I even heard.

"What?! Help ? What can I help .. Tell me !" I say shocked.

"Isl … land. Help .. Island." she reply's disappearing into the darkness.

"What do you mean?" I grew irritated. I wasn't the most helpful person around and this random stranger appears in my dream , asking for help?! And didn't include some information..

This wasn't a dream, it was something bigger. I was confused , irritated , alone , what did the lady mean by saving the Island? Sunshine Island looks healthy on the flyers.

She was completely disappeared now. I put myself in a little ball. I had so much control in this dream , something I never had. But I spoke to soon, my feet started to go in an unknown direction. As I grew closer , I saw a tunnel of light and smelled a farm. It's those dreams. I'm having another but this one is more intense .

I arrive to my destination. The black whole behind me fly's away in the sky , it must have been the night. I was in the middle of a field , a windmill was near by. What could this mean? Did this dream mean my future farm or was it something more. Is this my past? Must be. The memories of the crops , fish and the animals were all true. It's like my memories were split in half and the most important part was gone , like the tunnel of darkness .

The wind picks up making the windmill turn. My long , light brown hair fly's away with it. It's back? I thought I cut it. I take my hair , make it go threw my fingers , it felt nice. I notice my hands aren't from a 22 year old but from a mere child.

"Sunshine !" I here someone calling me in the back of me. Sunshine was my nickname , was it my Mom?

" Were have you been?"

I turn around and there was a small family. A lady which would be the mother , a father , a tough looking teen and sweet 3-4 year old child playing with a dog. The Mother was beautiful and surprisingly I looked like her. The father had a square jaw and brown eyes , just like mine. The brother looked exactly like his farther and the little girl looked sweet with her honeydew hair.

"Rusty" she said.. She was calling her dog. The name echoed in my head trying to find it's place in my memory. Why?

"Were have you been?" the women says again.

"What?"

The wind blows harder. Making my hair go crazy. I hear some screaming from the family, they disappear. The sky goes red like blood. As the sky turns black and some shadows creep inside of my clothes. A pain comes from my torso. I can't breathe , I cant talk . The shadows pull me down , further into the night .


End file.
